Oral Bless
by Revive Tyzula
Summary: Ty Lee isn't ready to lose her virginity yet [Tyzula one-shot]


*****FUTA AZULA CONTENT AHEAD*****

"You smell so good, Ty" Azula whispered as she nibbled on my ear. I tried to hold back any moans, I didn't want to turn her on any more than she already was. I looked down and saw the tent at the front of her pants. She already got a boner? Of course she had. A make out session on the bed guaranteed a boner. I felt slightly wet myself.

I had seen her naked cock before, and it was honestly very impressive. The length was average but she was so thick, my pussy throbbed just thinking about it. A large cock like that inside of me, releasing all of that hot liquid inside of me. It made my skin super hot and there was no way I could hide the blushing on my cheeks.

She stared down at me and I felt trapped under her. She was so strong. She had really grown up and became an adult, and you could tell she enjoyed it when I touched her biceps with my delicate hands. "Like what you feel?" She smirked down at me and I quickly averted my eyes. Those eyes of her were so hard to resist, and I had to resist. I wasn't ready to lose my virginity just yet. I had told Azula about it when we started dating and she had accepted it at first, but now 8 months later she seemed almost like a hungry animal. It made me feel kind of honored. Seeing how much she wanted me. That physical reaction between her legs sure looked great. My mouth watered as I imagined taking it inside my mouth. I had never done anything like that before, maybe we could try doing that. That wouldn't count as losing one's virginity...right? It's just having a little fun. Azula began kissing my neck and I could tell how needy she was, needy for my pussy. She knew she wasn't going to get it, since I was basically trying to push her off me. Azula sighed but she didn't say anything. She just got off of me and sat down next me. I sat up and rubbed her back. I was sure she just wanted to go into the bathroom and take care of her problem by herself, but this time I wanted to help her. I was afraid she was going to stop loving me if I didn't.

"Y-Your.." I stuttered. Azula raised an eyebrow and looked at me with longing eyes. I was blushing so hard. I wanted to suck her off, I wish she'd just pin me down and facefuck me, asking for it made me feel so slutty.

"Dick" I stated and pointed at my mouth. She had to get it by now.

"But you weren't ready" Azula looked confused. God I wanted her right now. Making her feel good. She had been such a good girlfriend, sucking her off was the least I could do.

"I'm ready if it's just my mouth" I breathed and glanced at her bulge, it looked so hard inside her pants. **I wanted to touch it.**

I saw her smirk appear on her lips as she opened her pants button to release her cock. I gulped as she took it in her hand and rubbed it gently. I could tell she was rushing things in case I was going to chicken out at the last moment.

"Lean down and take the tip inside your mouth" She ordered. She knew she had to give me instructions. I had never seen a naked cock before in my life except for hers. The pink tip looked so tasty and she was circumcised too. Did all cocks look this amazing? Or was it just hers...

I nodded and leaned down against her cock. Azula let go of it and it slightly moved by itself, it was truly fascinating. I grabbed it and Azula groaned as I did so. That sound she made when I touched it. I wanted to hear more. I began stroking it and peered at her face, she was smirking down at me as I played with her member. I was truly doing something sinful! But she was enjoying it, and that's all I cared about. I looked down at her dick again and licked my lips, she told me to start with the tip. I leaned in and licked the tip with my tongue gently, which made her entire cock throb in my hand. I giggled at the reaction. This was ten times better than licking an ice cream.

"Take the tip into your mouth and suck on it" Azula ordered with anticipative eyes as she grabbed my hair, urging me to do as she said. Her strong hands brought out the submissiveness inside of me. The tip of her penis met my lips and I parted them to suck on it. It must be super sensitive since Azula groaned loudly as I sucked carefully. I closed my eyes and focused on doing a good job, I played with my tongue around it and sucked at the same time. Saliva ran down her cock, which made it easier to rub the rest of her shaft.

"Fuck yes Ty, that feels so good" She complimented me. It made my heart feel so warm. It must've felt so terrible to masturbate all by herself everday. How could I have turned down this tasty cock for so long? She must've thought I didn't love her and that I didn't want her. I had to make this blowjob amazing to make it up to her.

I wanted to take the rest of her cock inside, not just the tip. But I had never done this before. Fuck it. I'm gonna do it anyway. I began pushing her cock inside and Azula grabbed my hair harder as I did so, it must've surprised her.

"F-Fuck Ty, You should've ughhh warned me" Azula yelped as I did my best to push it down my throat. Azula sighed and I felt her legs tremble slightly as I worked the length inside. I felt like I was gonna choke, I planned on retreating but Azula urged me to continue.

"Relax and go slow" She encouraged. I put my lips tightly together and worked the length in and out in a steady rhythm and Azula closed her eyes and smiled in respone, I sucked harder and her moans were like music to my ears. I'm giving her so much pleasure.

"So fucking good. Play with my balls too" Azula purred. I moaned a yes and grabbed both balls in my hands as I cotinued to suck her cock. I massaged them gently, not wanting to accidentally hurt her. Her breathing sped up and she grabbed the sheets with both of her hands. I giggled on the inside thinking she could've set the sheets on fire from pleasure.

"Fuck Ty...I can't hold back any longer" She moaned and I thought to myself 'Then don't? Release it all in my mouth'

I began massaging her balls harder and it pushed her over the age.

"FUCK!" She yelled and I felt her release hot sticky semen into my mouth. Azula's semen... it tasted so good. I moaned and swallowed it all, she thrusted into my mouth on reflex until she had emptied her balls inside of me. I retreated when she was done and licked my lips. She was sweating and breathing hard, I giggled and touched her cheek.

"Thank you" I purred and Azula just nodded. She leaned in to kiss me and I kissed her back. She grabbed her flaccid cock and put it back into her pants. I felt sad that it was already over, I could feel how wet I had become. Azula must've known because she pushed me back on the bed and got on top of me. She smirked at me as she put her hand inside of my shorts and panties. I gasped in surprise, what was she doing?

"What are you..."

"It's my turn to pleasure you now, Ty. I love you" She declared before kissing me on the lips again. What did she plan on doing? She couldn't fuck me now, she had already released!

She pulled down my shorts and panties and I just let her. I still covered my vagina in embarrassment and turned my head to the side. Azula raised an eyebrow at my shyness. Spirits... she looked so hot on top of me like this. If only she'd remove her shirt. She was hiding those delicious abs. I felt more wetness spilling out and I blushed even harder. Azula had never seen my vagina up close like this before, what would she think of it?

She grabbed my wrists to remove my hands and I closed my eyes. What if I smell bad? I cringed as my pussy was exposed to her golden eyes. I refused to open my eyes, I didn't want to see her reaction.

I was just about to open them as I suddently felt something touch my clit. I yelped in shock and looked down. She had her tongue againt my sensitive spot.

"You're sooo wet Ty, just from licking my cock" She teased me with a smirk. I just wanted to close my legs and put on my panties again but I felt myself spread them instead. My body was acting on its own now.

"I wonder what kind of reaction I'll get if I do this" She purred as she licked my vaginal opening and worked her tongue all the way up to my clit, she sucked it gently which made a high-pitched moan escape my lips.

"I can't believe I was able to stay away from your pussy for this long. I only did it because I loved you, Ty" She admitted as she continued sucking on my small clit.

"M-Me too. I love you so much" I confessed and I felt so lucky to have a girlfriend like Azula. She might've been manipulative in the past, but the past was the past. This Azula was tender. I bit my right hand as I watched her tongue do the work. Wetness keps gushing out and Azula touched it with her fingers.

"I see your pussy hole also wants some attention" She smirked and played with the opening. Was she planning on pushing her fingers inside? She couldn't!

"No! Not inside!" I exclaimed at her with uncertain eyes. "I'm not ready for...that yet" I whispered, certain she was going to become disappointed once again.

Instead she kissed my thigh and smiled at me "I respect that, Ty Lee"

I felt so safe in her presence. The way she didn't force anything on me. Old Azula would probably have done that. It was impressive how much she had changed over the years, it warmed my heart.

"Just keep doing that thing on my clit, it felt so good"

"You got it"

She continued sucking, nibbling and licking it for a few minutes before I finally came. I yelled in pleasure as my legs shook.

I wanted to do this as often as possible until I felt ready to have sex for real.


End file.
